Inspired by Real Life Events
by DreamTimeTails
Summary: <html><head></head>All work and no play, but at least you get coffee and snuggles. Drabble VxD, written Feb 3 2011.</html>


_A/N: Mm, so, I wanted to post one of the drabbles I have lying around. I have a lot more, between stuff I write and rps, but I don't have the time to convert them into readable fanfiction XD. I don't have a beta, either. Oh, yeah, and this was inspired by a time when I was staying up really late for school and dead tired. Hence the title. Woohoo!  
><em>

_Also, Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and I don't. And I'm not making any money offa this either._

* * *

><p>"You're still working?"<p>

Danny sighed, slapping his pen down on his desk and leaning into the hands that settled warmly onto his tense, aching shoulders. Those strong hands squeezed and milked out a long, creaky groan from the young man's long-dormant vocal cords. "Yeah... God, that feels good."

Vlad leaned down and pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek. The boy had started college this year, clamping down majorly on supernatural hijinks to try and concentrate on his studies, only to find himself shocked by the amount of work you actually put into it. It's not like he'd heard any realistic stories from his dad, who was too busy reminiscing on club meetings and parties, and the boy's dismal high-school grades belied his underdeveloped study habits. Vlad had pulled some strings just to get the boy INTO college (something Danny hadn't been enlightened of yet), but coming home at three in the morning from business meetings and seeing his Little Badger trying so hard warmed his heart.

At the same time, he was worried. Vlad would have had to be blind to miss the growing bags under his boy's eyes, his occasionally shaking hands, the lack of appetite that came from unsteady eating habits (midnight snacks).

"Here," Vlad murmured, reaching behind him and plucking a disposable coffee cup off the top of his discarded briefcase. He swung the steaming cup smoothly in front of Daniel's face and watched as the young man's eyes widened and a grin broke across his face.

"You're the best frootloop ever," Danny said, grasping the cup with both hands and raising it to his mouth. Vlad watched with subtle pleasure as his lover gulped the beverage and found it just he way he liked it. Danny continued clutching the cup with both hands close to his chest as he looked over his shoulder at Vlad, smiling at him sweetly. "Seriously."

"I try," Vlad shrugged, smiling before he dipped down to drop a kiss on Danny's deliciously fresh-coffee-flavored lips. Danny reached up with one hand, still holding the hot beverage with the other, and cupped the back of Vlad's head, holding him there and extending the kiss into something long and slow and sweet. Vlad gently broke the kiss and pulled away, reaching up and holding Danny's hand. "I would stay up with you, but I think I would be more distraction than help." Danny looked put-out, obviously about to protest, but Vlad cut in before he could say anything. "Not to mention how exhausted I am."

"Pffffft," Danny let his body go limp and his head thunk against Vlad's shoulder, looking at his textbook, laptop and papers as if they were something distasteful. Vlad squeezed the hand he was still holding, tilting his face into Danny's messy hair.

"I'm proud of you, Daniel."

They parted and Danny looked up grinning, earning him a smile in return. Vlad let go of his young lover's hand, ruffling his hair as he walked around the large expensive chair. "No, I shan't sit with you, but I'll be waiting," Vlad smirked back at Daniel, walking towards the bedroom joined to this sitting room, their bedroom. Danny, abandoned at his desk, stared with desperate puppy eyes, but Vlad just shook his head and laughed, closing the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY.<em> Danny pushed away from the desk, weak and so far done with homework that he felt like there was no way he would be able to do this in another couple days to meet yet another deadline. But somehow, he knew he would. Not like it was necessary to his existence; Being with Vlad meant being with one of the most powerful men in the world. But Danny wasn't doing this for survival. He was doing it because he wanted to, and he enjoyed physics and engineering, and whenever there was a project everyone else was jealous of his designs and models. And on top of that, Vlad was constantly radiating this warm pride that reached deep into Danny's ice-core chilled bones.

Danny looked over at the disposable cup, long having finished it's contents. His lips twitched up, despite being dead tired. He slowly lumbered to his feet, staggering and wincing at the uncomfortable pins and needles, before making his way to the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went. By the time he reached the door, he was in just his sweatpants.

When he stumbled across the dark bedroom and, after what seemed like a never-ending treck, reached their huge luxurious bed (oh, rich people), he found Vlad sprawled across the middle of the mattress in a pair of boxers, sheets twisted around his limbs and silvery hair fanned across haphazard pillows. Danny just snorted. " 'Waiting,' my ass." He stretched one last time before climbing onto the bed and collapsing face-down next to his older lover. He felt Vlad stir next to him and start tossing around, but Danny didn't move, knowing the man wasn't a heavy sleeper. Eventually he felt Vlad's heavy arm fall across his waist and chuckled tiredly into the pillow, sluggishly turning towards the man and scooching forward until he was pressed against the sleep-warm chest. Danny nuzzled Vlad's skin, pulling the sheet up to cover them both and wrapping his arm around Vlad as the man reflexively pulled Danny closer.

The young halfa sighed, finally letting the exhaustion that had been pulling at him for hours take over his body. God, it was so warm in Vlad's embrace. The man's body was the perfect teddy bear. It _almost_ seemed like this was worth any amount of grueling, caffeine driven hours of reading, writing and studying.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading c:<em>


End file.
